Someday I will understand
by Lady-Youkai
Summary: Un [EdxEnvidiaxIra]....Solo les digo, que estaba viendo unas fotos d ellos 3, y se m ocurrio hacer un fic sobre ellos jeje, m inspirè! jiji....weh, no soy buena pa los summaries! Solo entren y leanlo! Adv: como ya sabràn esYaoi. Plisss dejen sus reviews!
1. pensamientos

**Fan fic: Fullmetal Alchemist:** Someday I will understand

Cap.1: pensamientos

Ira estaba caminando de un lado para otro en una biblioteca. Estaba canzado, nuevamente. Su mamà se habìa ido, y no tenìa nada para hacer. Pereza le habìa dicho que su misiòn con Lujuria era muy seria, demaiodo para èl.

" eres muy pequeño aùn. Eres muy inexperto" luego de decir esto, ella se fue de tràs de Lujuria. A èl no le gustò lo que ella le habìa dicho.

" no soy muy pequeño" se quejaba.

"Oye Ira..." lo llamò una conocida voz.

Ira se da vuelta y ve que Envidia lo miraba con una dulce expresiòn, desde la puerta. Èl siempre habìa admirado la sensual forma de mirar que tenìa Envidia. Es claro que Ira està interesado en la personalidad de su compañero. Sì, èl podìa ser cruel, pero igual no le prestaba atenciòn a esa parte de la personalidad de Envidia. Y pensaba que èl era mejor que los demàs.

Envidia le habìa guiñado el ojo. Èl le habìa dicho el secreto, de que no le dijera a los demàs qu se irìa durante el dìa. Èl no querìa que ese dìa fuese hoy, a demàs de que tendrìa que esperar por Gula sòlo. Y encima con el gran apetito carnìvoro de ese homùnculo, se lo podrìa comer, y no estarìa nadie ahì para ver lo que pasò.

"¿Envidia?" le preguntò Ira con ojos brillantes.

"¿Hmm?" le dijo, miràndolo desde la gran distancia que los separaba.

"¿Iràs de nuevo a ese lugar?"

"Claro, ¿por?" Envidia comenzò a dudar "¿què sucede contigo?"

"Nada..." le dijo Ira desviando la mirada.

"Oye" Envidia caminò lentamente hacia èl, y al llegar puso su mano sobre el hombro del chico "Ira, tu tienes que quedarte aquì. Te prometo que te traerè algo cuando vuelva"

"Envidia...¿puedo ir con...?"

" Hn " dijo Envidia dirigièndose a la puerta. Èl pasò su mano por su largo cabello, acomodàndolo hacia a tràs "No Ira, tu te quedàs acà. Los demàs dijeron que Gula y tu se debìan queda. Asì que no vendràs."

"Por supuesto...ve y divièrtete Envidia..." dijo Ira volviendo a caminar de un lado a otro. Èl vio como Envidia se iba, y lo dejaba nuevamente solo. Entonces se mirò a sì mismo y se preguntò "¿por què se sentìa tan mal cuando Envidia lo dejaba?" Ira estaba triste, y no sabìa porque le daba tanta importancia a lo que Envidia hacìa.

Ese dìa intentò no pensar màs en èl. Trataba de pensar claramente, pero terminaba estando màs confuso. Querìa salir de esos pensamientos que se cruzaban por su mente.

"¿Por què pienso en lo què hago?" se preguntaba "¿algo està mal conmigo, ¿què me està sucediendo?".

Ira quiso ir a fuera a tomar un poco de aire. De pronto escuchò como unos chicos jugaban, y quiso unìrseles para parecer màs normal y para relajarse un poco.

"¿Puedo jugar con ustedes?" les preguntò con sus manos detràs de su espalda. Los chicos lo miraron de arriba abajo, pensando que lucìa algo extraño, pero luego lo dejaron jugar.

Ira comenzò a pegarle a la pelota. Uno de los chicos corriò detràs de ella, mientras los otros esperaban para atajarla. Un chico logrò atajarla con sus manos...Ira fue corriendo detràs del chicoque ahora tenìa la pelota, y al intentar quitàrsela, se puso en una extraña posicion a tràs de èl. Todos los demàs chicos los miraban extrañados. De pronto el joven empuja al homùnculo.

"¿Què?" dijo Ira con enfado.

"Ese chico es gay" agregò uno "¡Vallàmonos de aquì!"

Todos comenzaron a correr. Ira estaba confundido.

"¡¿A dònde van todos!" los llamò.

"Pierdete, amigo...no quermos estar con alguien como vos"le gritò uno desde lejos.

Esas palabras lo habìan shockeado. Nunca nadie lo habìa llamado de ese modo. Èl miraba como los chicos desaparecìan a lo lejos. Se sintiò horrible. Quiso matar a los chicos, por lo que dijeron, pero algo se lo impidiò. Decidiò volver.

"¿què te sucede Ira?" le preguntò Envidia.

El homunculo mirò los hermosos ojos de Envidia, cosa que lo hizo sonrojarse, acto siguiente mirò hacia otro lado.

"¿Què, acaso Gula te asustò?" agregò Envidia, para romper el silencio que se habìa producido. Ira solo abrazò a su compañero. Un extraño sentimiento se apoderò de èl. A Envidia no le gustò mucho esa situaciòn. Èl tratò de alejar al pecado poniendo sus manos en los hombros del chico.

"Vamos, volvamos a la biblioteca, los demàs deben estar por llegar"

Ira solo lo mirò, èl necesitaba conformidad. Pero Envidia no podìa darle demaciado, ya que conformar a las personas, no era su especialidad "creo que Pereza te està esperando". El chico asintiò con su cabeza en aceptacion, pero en realidad querìa decirle a Envidia, que su mamà nunca le podrìa entregar lo que necesitaba. Solo querìa eso que solo Envidia podìa darle. Solo querìa a Envidia.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ira" lo llamò una voz. Era Envidia.

Èl habrìo sus ojos y vio al homunculo a su lado. Ira estaba tirado en su cama, aùn medio dormido.

"Envidia, ¿que estàs haiendo aquì?...-

"Solo vine a ver como estabas, Pereza me dijo que viniera"

"Pero..."

"Shh..." Envidia puso un dedo sobre su boca "oye, ya debo irme..."levantàndose y caminando hacia la puerta.

"Oh, de acuerdo..." Ira sabìa que no podìa convenser a Envidia que se quedara junto a èl. El homunculo se fue.

"Envidia...te amo..."se dijo a sì mismo. ¿Què lo amaba, ¿Ira se habìa enamorado de Envidia?...pero no podìa ser, èl era como su "hermano mayor". Pero sus sentimientos por Envidia eran claros...


	2. corazon herido

Cap.2:corazòn herido

Ira se despertò a la semana siguiente, con la luz del sol iluminando su cuerpo. Una tranquila sensaciòn se apoderò de èl, borrando cada momento estresante del dìa anterior.

Èl observò por la ventana de su habitaciòn y vio a Envidia llèndose nuevamente del lugar. Como a un chico, Ira sintiò una gran curiosidad por saber a donde se dirigìa Envidia.

Abriò la ventana y salio por ella, corriendo detràs del homunculo, sin que se diera cuenta.

Envidia se parò frente a alguien, pero Ira no lograba ver quien era. Tratò de acercarse mas a ellos, por que queria saber con quien estaba hablando su querido homunculo.

Pero al ver con quien hablaba, sintio que su corazòn se despedazaba. Envidia se habia encontrado con Ed, y Ira desde hace ya bastante, sabia lo que Envidia sentia hacia el alquimista. Ira no podia moverse...y solo estaba atento a lo que Envidia y Ed estaban hablando.

"¡¿què quieres!...¡no tengo ganas de pelear contigo, Envidia!" le dijo como desafiandolo.

"Pero...si yo no vine para pelear niño..." se acerca a èl " solo quiero hablar...y bueno..." lo mira lujuriosamente.

"En-envidia...¿què hacès...?" alejandose un poco, ya que el homunculo estaba demaciado cerca.

"¡¿què crees que estoy haciendo!..." se sigue acercando peligrosamente al rubio, hasta estar a solo pocos sentimetros de èl "...¡¿què...estàs nervioso, Ed! "

"¿Yo, ¿Nervioso?...¡no digas estupideces!..." da un paso hacia a atràs, para alejarse un poco màs de èl "...y ya dejame en paz...no tengo ganas de estar con vos..."

"Aish...no seas asì...y yo que me gaste en venir hasta acà...y poder verte..." lo toma por los hombros, haciendo que Ed se estremezca, y un escalofrìo recorra su espalda " ...hace mucho que querìa hacer esto..."

"¿Ha-hacer què?..." muy nervioso,y mirando confundido a Envidia.

" Esto..." y lo besa apasionadamente en los labios, atrayendo el hermoso cuerpo de Ed hacia èl.

Edward no podìa moverse, al saber que estaba besando a un homunculo, en sima de que èl era su enemigo. Y por otro lado, Ira, que estaba mirando tristemente la escena, comienza a llorar en silencio. Lo que estaba viendo, le dolia mucho en el alma, sentìa que todo su mundo se caìa.

Ya no lo soportaba, su corazòn se estaba destruyendo, asì que se parò, y corriò hacia donde estaban Ed y Envidia, y muy enojado, los empujò, haciendo que se separaran...

"...Ira..." Envidia estaba confundido al ver al pequeño homunculo tan enojado, y que lo habìa seguido hasta ese lugar.

" ¡¿què hace èl acà!" fue lo unico que dijo Edward, tambien confundido por la reacciòn del chico.

"¡¡TE ODIO ENVIDIA!" gritò Ira lo mas fuerte que pudo, y luego se dio media vuelta, y se fue corriendo.

"...Ira..¡es-espera!" esperando que Ira volviera y le diera una explicacion de por que habia actuado de ese modo " esto no va a quedar asì Ed..." lo mira"...nos volveremos a ver..." y se va corriendo, por el mismo lugar que se habìa ido Ira.

El homunculo habia pasado como media hora buscabdo a Ira, y aùn no lograba encontrarlo...tampoco entendia lo que habia susedido hace un rato, de por que se habia enojado tanto el pequeño. Luego de un rato, en un parque, en el cual no habìa nadie, ve a Ira sentado con los brazos cruzados y llorando, sentado en el suelo.

Envidia se acerò a Ira, y se sentò a su lado " ¿podemos hablar?..." le dijo al chiquito.

" Hn..." Ira, en realidad estaba sorprendido, al saber que su amado lo habìa ido a buscar y que estaba procupado por èl...pero en el fondo aùn seguia enojado por lo que habìa visto hace un rato.

" me vas a explicar por que estas enojado..." y se pone frente a Ira, haciendo que èl se pusiera nervioso y algo sonrojado, pero su rostro seguia mostrando enfado.


	3. ¡Dìmelo!

Continua...

Advertencia: Lemon suave...para los que les encanta el Lemon, no esmuy fuerte lo que escribi jiji D

Cap 3.: **¡Dìmelo!**

quiero que me expliques porquè besaste a Eduard..- le dice muy seriamente.

¡Hah!..¡y porque habria de explicarte, niño!..-

Porque...- sin saber que decir.

¡A tì que te importa lo que hago o dejo de hacer con Ed!-

¡Sì me importa!...- lo mira fijamente - ...¿què tiene ese idiota de Ed que no tenga YO!...- Ira lamentaba mucho lo que acaba de decir, estaba casi declarándole sus sentimientos a Envidia. Pero no podìa hacerlo...no podia decirle a su querido homùnculo que lo amaba y que le habìa dolido ver como se besaba con el enano de metal.

Además sabia que estaban mal sus sentimientos por Envidia...no podia amarlo, no podia ni debia amar a un ser tan cruel, tan cìnico y malvado como Envidia.

¿Estas celoso?...- baja un poco la mirada-...ya veo..-

¿celoso!...- sorprendido.

Asi que...- ahora mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, y con algo de lujuria -... ¿tu tambien quieres esto?...- tomo con sus dos manos, el pequeño rostro de Ira, acercándose mas èl, dejando una distancia extremadamente pequeña entre los labios del niño y de èl.

Oye¿què piensas hacer?...- èl no podia creer lo que estaba pasando. ¡Envidia lo besarìa, sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces. ¡BESARLO, pero..¿por què?...si estaba claro que Envidia no lo amaba.

El chico no queria ser besado solo por diversión de su compañero. ¡Estaba demostrado que a Envidia le encanta jugar con los sentimientos de los demàs!..

Vamos, no me digas que no quieres te bese, Ira...- le comienza a lamer los labios, sin formar del todo el beso, comenzando a acariciarlo.

No, es que yo...- su cuerpo estaba totalmente inmóvil, ante las tiernas caricias de Envidia.

¡Dìmelo, ven acà no digas que no...¡dime si, niño, que de ti quiero, todo tu cuerpo!..- Envidia lo miraba con una libidinosa expresiòn en sus ojos.(N/A: Oh! Dale, deja que nuestro Envy se apodere de ti! O.O)

Envidia...- el pequeño homùnculo no podia ni parpadear, sentia como Envidia, acariciaba suavemente cada parte de su cuerpo. ¡Imposible decir que eso no le agradaba, pero el no queria que Envidia hiciera nada de eso, si no habia AMOR entre medio.

Comienza a lamer el pequeño cuello de Ira-...Yo se hacerte algo para que, niño, te enloquezcas y no te resistas...- dice sensualmente-...besar tu cuerpo y tu cuello hasta ponerte suelto... no tengas miedo...- ( N/A: Ahhh! Siii! Ira dejàte llevar! 0)

Pero..no, por favor...- el mas pequeño de los homunculos, no podia dejar de sentir un gran deseo por dejar entregarse a su amado...pero sabìa que lo de Envidia, solo era puro "_deseo_"-...por favor, no...- emite unos pequeños gemidos, cuando Envidia besaba su pecho, hasta llegar hasta el comienzo de sus pantalones.

¡Aguanta, chiquillo, aguanta!... que aun no llega lo mejor...- empieza a acariciar la entrepierna de Ira.

¡Ah!...- unas pequeñas lagrimas caen de su rostro. Ira sabia perfectamente que Envidia solo deseaba su cuerpo y NO su corazón. Y eso le dolia en lo mas profundo de su frágil alma. Y es mas, èl solo era un niño que estaba sufriendo por el desamor, y a punto de perder su virginidad con alguien que solo siente deseo carnal.

Envidia comienza a quitarle la ropa, sin dejar de besarlo por todas partes.

Ahhh...por favor, no sigas...ahhh...- seguia gimiendo Ira, al sentir como todo su cuerpo hervìa, por tanto "_placer" ... _¿placer¿era eso lo que sentia?... ademas de sentir un terrible dolor, sentia placer por los besos y las caricias de Envidia..

¡Aguanta, que eso me encanta!...- lo vuelve a besar en los labios, jugando con la lengua del niño, mezclando saliva-...se que te gusta...¿no era esto lo que deseabas?...¿de esto estabas celoso de Ed?...- Envidia se relame los labios-...ahora te darè lo que quieres..- empieza a acariciar el sexo de Ira- ... ¡entregate niño!...- beandolo una y otra vez-...¿dònde quieres que te toque?...- se podia notar toda la lujuria y todo el deseo sexual que sentia Envidia.

Ira se decia a si mismo "_eres tu..mi mayor deseo, mi gran sueño, mi gran amor, mi deseo prohibido...pero tu no me amas.. no deseas nada mas que mi cuerpo...eres un maldito... un maldito bastardo, al que...lamentablemente, AMO...amo mucho"_

Ya no por favor, Envidia...- le suplica.

¡Vamos!...¡yo se usar muy bien la lengua¿no quieres que te demuetre?...- baja hasta el "sexo" de Ira y comienza a lamerlo, masturbándolo con la boca-... irè lento, para que lo sientas...-.

Ahhhh...ehmmm...no ahh...- sus mejillas se tornan rojizas ( N/A: Muy rojas diria yo, y claro...no es para menos, con todo lo que le esta haciendo el depravado de Envidia! 0).

¿te gusta?...-

¡Por favor¡Dije ya basta!...¡No sigas, Maldito! – empuja a Envidia, alejándolo de èl-...¡Ya dejame en paz, no me toques mas!...- juntando su ropa, intentando vestirse nuevamente.

¡Hah!...Imbecil, como quieras...- se para, y mira a Ira con desprecio-...¡tu te lo pierdes!..¡te di la oportunidad, pero la desperdiciaste!...¡Y sabes, no me importa nada de lo que te pase y de lo que sientas!...tus sentimientos no significan nada para mi...y tu cuerpo, pues... solo eres un niño¿cuánto crees que podrias entregar?...solo queria divertirme un poco... pero bueno...creo que serà mucho mas divertido con el maldito de Eduard que contigo...(N/A: Oh! Como puedes decir esas cosas tan feas, envidia! TT) - se da media vuelta y se va, dejando solo al pequeño Ira.

Es...es .. ¡ES UN IDIOTA!...¡AH, COMO LO ODIO!...- el niño comienza a llorar desconsoladamente. Nunca pensò que podria llegar a sentir tanta repugnancia hacia Envidia...ese ser, al que tanto amaba, al que tanto desea abrazar cada dia de su vida...resultò ser alguien despreciable, que no tenia ni siquiera un poco de corazon.. y ahora, sentia un gran deseo de hacer sufrir a Envidia...por todo el dolor que le estaba causando...queria vengarse de èl.. DESEABA SU SUFRIR.. y ya pensaria como hacerlo...

Bueno, ya... espero que les haya gustado! jejej...Perdon por la tardanza! Pero tengo mis razones ademas de que tuvo poca inspiración..( ya saben depresión y nada de ganas de hacer NADA)...intentare que la proxima vez no tarde tanto en continuar el fic jajaja! Igual muchas gracias por los reviews... bueno... hasta otro momento )

Byeee! Cuídense!

Atte.: Lady Youkai


End file.
